


Grace's Décor

by SamuelJames



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve offers to paint Grace's room. Steve being sweet makes Danny feel settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace's Décor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> Title: Grace's Décor  
> Pairing/Characters: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams and Grace Williams  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Steve offers to paint Grace's room. Steve being sweet makes Danny feel settled.  
> Notes: Short follow up to [Sandcastles and Sandwiches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/203923) but all you need to know is that Grace has just stayed at Steve's house for the first time.  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

After breakfast Danny and Steve take turns in the shower while Grace watches tv. She keeps flipping channels making them listen to the Lazy Song far too many times. Steve asks Grace if she'd like to go anywhere before they have to take her home.

She shrugs. "I don't mind. I'm okay here."

"I thought you might like to go to Home Depot and pick out paint for your room."

Danny raises his eyebrows, seeing DIY in his future.

"Any color?"

Steve nods. "I didn't want to pick one in case you didn't like it. My sister's room was pink and she hated it."

"Not all girls like pink but I do. Melanie from my class has two purple walls and two pink walls. Would that be okay?"

"Grace, I think one color is fine."

"Okay, daddy. Sorry, Uncle Steve."

Steve pulls Danny into the kitchen. "She can have both Danny. I don't mind, it's hardly spoiling her."

"Are you sure you don't mind? It's extra work and you've already done so much."

Steve smiles. "You're helping you know."

"I guessed that."

"Let her have two colors if that's what she wants. It'll only take a tiny bit more time to be neat where the walls meet."

Danny kisses Steve. "You're such a softie sometimes."

"Like she doesn't have you wrapped around her finger, Danny."

Danny laughs. "This is true. One tip though, you have to say no occasionally so she doesn't become spoiled."

"Okay. Grace."

She comes running.

"You can have both colors. We won't get the painting done today but we'll work on it while you're at your mom's if the bad guys give us our nights off."

Grace hugs Steve and runs off shouting thanks.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, Grace."

"I won't, daddy. I'll be quick."

"You've got a fan for life there, Steve."

"Good."

Steve leans in for a kiss and Danny wraps his arms around him. Steve presses him against the counter and Danny groans. He pushes Steve away.

"We'll continue this later, Steve."

"I'll hold you to that."

Later that night after dropping Grace home Danny is quiet. Steve sees for the first time exactly how tough it is on him.

"Come here, Danny."

Danny lets himself be held and rests his head on Steve's chest. He returns the hug properly, after a few moments, squeezing Steve tightly. Steve kisses the top of his head and suggests watching a DVD.

"I'd like that."

Steve gets them beer and popcorn. He even lets Danny have the remote. Although he runs his hand along Danny's arm he doesn't push for anything or remind Danny of his earlier promise. The most action Danny gets all night is a kiss when they go to bed. It's the first night since he moved in that they haven't done anything. Listening to Steve's snoring Danny can't help smiling. It feels like some sort of relationship milestone. He fixes the blankets, curls up against Steve and closes his eyes.


End file.
